


Stuck in a box

by Hersheybar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersheybar/pseuds/Hersheybar
Summary: this is more of an idea kinda but i'll still write it like it's a normal fanfictionif you use this as an idea or make it better tell me plz i want to read itso enjoy





	Stuck in a box

_thoughts_

"talking"

Narorator (probably spelled that wrong)

***Avengers Tower***

_** Bucky's pov ** _

 

It was just a seemingly normal morning in the compound, at least _Bucky_ thought it was, aparently it was not.

as soon as Bucky walked into the kitchen for breakfast his instant thought was  _nope, nope its too early for this shit i'm going back to bed._ because standing in the middle of the kitchen looking like he owned the place was Loki  _but wheres Thor?_ Loki walked over to where Bucky was and placed a hand on his forehead, memories and thoughts suddenly swirled around like crazy in his mind and he couldn't control it, Loki took a step back moving his hand away from Bucky's face. Bucky was about to ask what the fuck that was when a puff of green smoke engulfed him and he blacked out.

**_ *eairlier that day on Asgard* _ **

**_ Loki's pov _ **

 

Loki was reading a quite fascinating book from midgard when Thor came from said place, landing in front of him in what midgardians call a "superhero pose" Loki quirked an eyebrow "why so dramatic brother?" Thor chuckled before answering "i saw it on one of those things they play on the magic flat screen" Loki closed his book "you mean a T.V.?"  Thor waved his hand dismissivly(sorry 4 the spelling errors) "yes that, but tis not why i am here, Loki, i request a favor" Loki, suddenly intrigued set his book down and stood up "what kind of favor Thor?" "well......"

 

ooh cliffhanger on the first part!! i'm so mean

 


End file.
